Gravity
by desirebedesirego
Summary: Frustrations on both sides.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is during Phase 1 and I take no credit for the characters involved. My first time writing fan-fiction so hopefully you'll enjoy it. Cheers!**

Chapter 1

Initially, it was just snatching glances. A flick of his eyesight landed on the olive-skinned bassist. Murdoc's expression during creating the music he loves changes drastically from his normal, sullen face. His eyes would be brimming with passion and a glint of brilliance as he scribbled down notes for what would normally end up as some of the catchiest bass-lines 2D has ever heard. Soon, the singer would sneak in stares whenever he could, mesmerize by the oxymoronic combination of fever and calm that shows on Murdoc's features whenever they rehearsed. He was careful enough not to be caught but occasionally, he would receive a snarl from the bassist when their eyes met. Today, however, was one time too many.

"What the fuck are you staring at again, you little tosspot?" Murdoc snapped. "Are you aching for another beating too soon?"

"No…" 2D replied meekly. He should have known better than to risk all the staring. The bassist woke up a few hours ago with a splitting headache, only to be told to get ready for rehearsals by Noodle and everyone knows that the little Japanese girl was not to be ignored.

"Can we just carry on and be finished with this practice? I actually have somewhere else to be," said Russel.

For once, Murdoc kept quiet and continued on with the song he was working on. It seems as if 2D was let off for now but the azure-haired singer mentally braced himself for the possible attack after rehearsals.

As soon as the session ended, Russel muttered a quick goodbye and bolted out of the door. Noodle retreated back to her room to work on her solo part of the song, leaving 2D and Murdoc on their own in the studio.

The singer was praying fervently and silently that the bassist had forgotten about the incident before but unfortunately, Murdoc had an extraordinary ability to remember reasons to beat up the skinny singer.

2D felt a rush of wind next to his head and then he was sent stumbling across the room from a tight slap, courtesy of Murdoc.

"I'm sorry Muds, I really didn't mean to stare…" 2D whimpered.

"Well, the next time I catch you doing it, I'll rip yer face off, you little faggit." Murdoc growled.

The singer waited for another hit but he saw the bassist walked out of the room without another word. He thanked the stars above and limped back to his own bedroom while clutching his head.

Murdoc's own head was throbbing horrendously as well but that was due to an onslaught of alcohol the night before. His mind did not stop thinking though, while he headed back to his Winnebago. Why did he stop hitting 2D just now? Was he actually sympathizing with the singer? It was a bit harsh on his part, wasn't it? 2D was merely looking at him. Everyone knew that the singer idolized Murdoc.

Wait; was he actually defending the weakling? Murdoc's brain hurt from all the confusing thoughts running through. Oh gosh, he is really getting old and soft. The bassist entered his own lair and tried to sleep away the dull pain and thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This chapter isn't really good in my opinion (too awkward), so there might be some tweaks here and there. Also, thank you to knockplease for the review, I really appreciate it. :)**

**I've decided to change the genre to Teen cause I don't think I'm that ready to do explicit scenes yet. I also will take a longer time for the next chapter (real-life engagements). Hope you enjoy this though!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Murdoc awoke with a jolt, a thin film of sweat covering his face. He thought he had finally gotten rid of that darn nightmare. Always running away from the cackles out of nowhere, always running further and deeper into the darkness. It's the only demon the Satanist wished he could exorcise on. He took a couple of swigs from a beer bottle in his fridge, trying to calm his ragged breathing.

He briefly wondered if he had made any loud cries in his sleep. Thankfully, the only bedroom near the Winnebago is 2D's and the singer sleeps like a log with all the medication he takes. Another swig and Murdoc decides to check out the kitchen, the faint smell of bacon slowly wafting into his van.

Upon entering the kitchen, the soft sizzling sound of bacon searing sent Murdoc's stomach grumbling.

"Oi, Lardbucket, throw a few slices here will ya, I'm starvin'."

Russel, the chef for the night, shot him a glare but placed a full plate in front of the bassist anyway. Noodle was already halfway through with her dinner; 2D was nowhere to be found.

"Where's the face-ache then?" asked Murdoc.

"In his room, said he wasn't hungry and the smell was putting him off," replied Russel. "You try to beat him up again, I'll make sure you pay badly for it. The boy's got a damn big bruise on his face all because of you."

"Yeah, well, he was asking for it," Murdoc tried to snap half-heartedly. He had a strange thought to go check on the singer, the band did depend somewhat on 2D's good looks. Hell, even Murdoc depended on that face sometimes to get girls for himself.

With dinner done, Noodle and Russel back in their own rooms, Murdoc decided to pay 2D a visit. There was a soft tinkling coming from his room. Soon the tinkling was accompanied by a voice.

"_Gravitay, ay,ay,ay,ay,ay… On me… Never let me down gently. Gravitay, ay,ay,ay,ay,ay… With me… Never let me go, no no…"_

Murdoc stopped short at the door. He always admired 2D's singing voice, his own was merely a dead croak. It helped that the singer could not fake emotions when delivering songs as well, it was obvious that he was genuine in his work. Now hearing it acapella sent shivers down the bassist's spine but he quickly regained his composure and entered the room without invitation.

2D turned towards the opened door abruptly, his finger still pressed on the keyboard.

"Wot, wot are you doin' here, Murdoc?" the singer asked in surprise, hoping it was not another one of the bassist's blind attacks.

"Well, er, I just came to see how you were doing. Looks like you've got your creativity on, what was that song about?"

"Nothing." 2D knew he said that a little too quickly.

"C'mon, you can tell me, I'm your best mate right?" said Murdoc. He noticed that the left side of 2D's face looked a bit swollen and reddish but he chose to ignore it.

"You didn't seem to fink so when you hit me yesterday," 2D held a hand up to the injured part of his face. He did not really want to tell the bassist about the reason behind those lyrics he had just created. Especially not when the reason is Murdoc himself. Yet, he realized that Murdoc was in a good mood and maybe explaining his own feelings to the older man might just help with their dysfunctional relationship.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that…" This was getting more and more awkward for Murdoc as he shuffled his feet about. "You alright then?"

"Popped a couple 'a pills. Yeah, I guess I'm alright."

"So, what's that about? Didja write that on your own?" Murdoc seated himself on the singer's bed, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. Inside his mind, however, the Satanist could not stop thinking about how thin the singer looked and how much Murdoc would want to run his finger down 2D's protruding ribcage. The singer was only in his jeans and that fact had just registered in both of their heads.

2D caught Murdoc staring and sat down on the floor immediately, pulling his legs up to his chest in embarrassment. Murdoc turned his sight onto the keyboard instead, trying to hide his blushing face. Why was he suddenly so interested in the dullard? He cannot possibly be in love with 2D, could he? No, Murdoc Niccals does not do love. His train of thought was cut midway by the thin singer's voice.

"I don't know… I started thinking about how hard I would fall to the ground every time you hit me and the words just came out and yeah…" 2D's cheeks turned a crimson shade.

"What? Since when have you become a poet?" Murdoc was slightly impressed and very ashamed by that confession. He did not know the boy could write lyrics that good but obviously Murdoc must have traumatized him quite a bit. Both guys could not bring themselves to look at each other.

Clearing his throat, Murdoc spoke to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, then, good job there you've done. Er, carry on with it." He stood up to leave. "And erm, 2D?"

"Yup?" 2D looked up to Murdoc.

Oh shit. He looked so goddamn adorable like that.

"Nothing, nothing. I'll see you around." Murdoc walked briskly out of the bedroom and back to his Winnebago. He was certain his mind has gone totally off but he did not know how to fix it.

2D was left in his room, a tad bit confused by the incident that just happened. Murdoc was unusually nice and maybe even gentle with him just now. He quite liked that. The gangly singer went back to playing his keyboard but his thoughts are far off from the song before.


End file.
